Running With What You Are
by Miss Lady Death
Summary: Wolf's Rain and Inuyasha crossover!When Kagome goes back to her time with Shippou because the jewel is completed and wished upon, she gets stuck in a jumble!The 4 wolves that save her call her a princess of wolves!Why? -Ratings may change to higher!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey you guys!!! I think I'll try something new this time!! Blazing-wolf-08 and I had this idea!!! We will both make a crossover between IY/WR!!!! We both know some things about our stories and gave each other ideas!!! Her title is 'One of the Pack' so if you want to read it go right ahead! This story has her plotting and her pairing and hers has my plotting and my pairing!! We worked into it together! Thanks for reading! JA!**  
  
Running With What You Are  
  
Chapter One To America!  
  
Kagome sighed as the hot water lapped up her skin and the steam swam through her bathroom. She smiled at the feeling of being able to relax and think about what has happened in the last two weeks.  
  
She closed her eyes dreamily and thought of the events.  
  
Flash Back  
  
The arrow of Kagome's pierced Naraku's black heart! Screams of demons being released from his body were heard through the battle field. Naraku demolishes and the demons run off in the far mountains and forests.  
  
A partial part of the Shikon No Tama glows black in the field of blood and bones.  
  
Kagome walks to it carefully and purifies it. A pink harmonious glow radiates of the kakera and she mends her pieces and the other pieces together. A large burst of light is scene and Kouga's leg pieces are torn from his legs and to the tama.  
  
The jewel is complete.  
  
Naraku is dead. But he was not the only one to die. For, Sango also faced a terrible fate that day. (I know!!! I hate doing this! I really do! Sango is like! So cool!!! I'm so sorry!)  
  
Tears spilled. Especially Miroku's and Kagome's and Shippou's. Inuyasha mourns for Kikyo.  
  
Naraku sent her to hell again, without Inuyasha.  
  
When all is well and graves are prayed for, Inuyasha sits in a tree with Kagome underneath it. She looks at the complete, rose white tama in her palm.  
  
'Inuyasha....' She thinks. 'I want you to be happy....my love for you has become sisterly...Kikyo.' Kagome smiles. 'She is yours. I have a full soul now. Kikyo deserves a third chance....'  
  
Kagome stands up. "Inuyasha?" She calls.  
  
He jumps down. "What?" He snaps.  
  
Kagome only smiles. She places the kakera in his hand and closes it. "Here, wish her back Inuyasha. Please, so you can be happy again."  
  
Inuyasha is shocked. "Ka-gome....I..." He looks at her thankfully.  
  
He hugs her tightly. "Thank you Kagome. You are my best friend. I will never forget you....never ever." A single tear escapes his eye at the same as her. "Take Shippou with you to modern times Kagome." He whispers.  
  
Kagome smiles. "Hai, Inuyasha....I will." They pull back. Kagome looks at Inuyasha thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
She raises one of her hands and the rosary is wrapped around it. "Kagome....What? I don't even get a goodbye sit?" Kagome giggles.  
  
He takes the rosary and smiles at it. He puts it around her neck. "Sit." He says.  
  
Nothing happens. Kagome giggles.  
  
Inuyasha smiles.  
  
Kagome walks to Shippou and her bag and picks them up. Shippou notices a different smell in Kagome....it is stronger and seems more animal like. He ignores it.  
  
"Momma?" Shippou asks. "Aren't I to stay with Miroku?"  
  
Kagome smiles at him. "We are going to my era." She whispers to him.  
  
He cries into her neck and thanks her.  
  
They say their goodbyes.  
  
Tears are shed.  
  
Kagome and Shippou leave to her era and Kagome's family is dead. Slaughtered.  
  
Shippou and Kagome cry. Kagome calls the police.  
  
Investigation.  
  
Kagome hides Shippou in her back pack. Cops leave.  
  
Kagome and Shippou cry again. Kagome packs clothes.  
  
In the airport, Kagome and Shippou leave for Okinawa. Tokyo is filled with too many memories.  
  
Shippou is in disguise. (She says he won't stop wearing a costume)  
  
They leave for the country. Okinawa, Japan.  
  
They live in a house in the country instead of the city. It is warm.  
  
Kagome and Shippou live here now.  
  
END  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I need to get out. I'm turning into a prune!' Kagome drained the water and got out with a towel wrapped around her head and another for her body.  
  
Kagome smiled into the mirror. Her hair is past her butt now. Much longer than even Sesshoumaru's! She is 17 now and boy does she look like a woman!  
  
Curves adorn her body in all the correct places and just enough that she isn't too big or too small!  
  
Kagome stopped checking herself out when her stomach growled at her. "I must be hungry!" She said to herself.  
  
She went into her room. (Picture it however you would like, just remember that the bathroom is connected to it and that she has a bed, desk, closet, and dresser and a dresser mirror.)  
  
She looked inside her closet and picked out a pair of black jeans. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a black, tight, t-shirt with the words 'Wild Animal! Beware!' on the front.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran out her room and down the stairs to the living room where Shippou played video games. She yelled to him before she ran out the front door. "I'm going shopping Ship-san!!! I'll be back in a few hours!!!"  
  
"M-Kay ma!!!" He shouted back without even looking away from the screen.  
  
Kagome walked outside and hopped into her car. (It is silver and it is nice. She has finished school and inherited her mother and grandfather's money)  
  
She drove for about 15 minutes until she came to a medium sized mall.  
  
She walked inside and shopped.  
  
A few hours during shopping the mall got crowded. She left the mall with three shopping bags and walked to go look for her car.  
  
When she walked outside she accidentally bumped into someone. She had almost fallen when the stranger caught her before she felt to the cold hard cement.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw...."Naraku...." The man frowned at her and finished helping her up but didn't let go. He looked just like Naraku, besides the clothes. Even his hair was the same.  
  
"No...my name is not Naraku. My name is Nakaru, but you were close Kagome." Nakaru's grip on Kagome became tighter and he brought her closer to his face.  
  
He took in a deep breath of her scent and calmed. 'She smells so good. Like fresh rain and sakura blossoms....I must have her.'  
  
Kagome on the other hand had other things in mind. 'Is this guy Naraku's reincarnation? How did he know my name? Does he have Naraku's memories? Is he SNIFFING me!?'  
  
Kagome's scent had the mix of fear, anger, sadness, and confusion. "How do you know my name?" She blurted out.  
  
Nakaru just smiled and looked at her. "I have Naraku's memories my pet."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you still....evil?"  
  
He smirked. "What makes you think that I would be evil?"  
  
Kagome wiggled in his arms and tried to get free. "Let go!" She shouted. No one else was there to help her.  
  
"No. You are coming with me Kagome!" Nakaru picked up her bags off the ground with inhuman speed and jumped off with her at demon's pace....  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"But Kiba! We're hungry!" Toboe begged to their leader.  
  
Suddenly they all stopped moving. The scent of a full demon and a wolf was smell able.  
  
'Hey! The wolf smells like a woman!' Hige mused.  
  
'She's in trouble. She smells like she is panicking.' Kiba and Tsume thought.  
  
'Hey! A wolf! Why is she worried?' Toboe asked himself.  
  
Kiba stopped smelling and said quickly. "Let's go to that wolf! She needs our help!" They all started running (in wolf form) to the female wolf in danger.  
  
They followed the scent of the demon and wolf until a large traditional Japanese castle could be seen.  
  
'Why is it so old looking?' Hige asked himself.  
  
They all kept going until they came to the door of the castle.  
  
They entered it in their human forms and searched for the wolf girl by smell.  
  
They all stopped in front of a large pair of wooden doors. They all walked inside to see....  
  
Kagome opened the door to her purifying powers and blast Nakaru into the wall and through it! Successfully knocking him out! She panted heavily and felt 4 strong auras to her right. She looked over and saw 4 men standing in the doorway, eyes wide with confusion and awestruck at her abilities.  
  
The one with dark shaggy hair and a white shirt, black jacket, and jeans stepped up a bit and....bowed? Kagome looked at him with deep curiosity in her eyes. "Why are you bowing?" He looked up.  
  
"Princess..." He whispered softly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not a princess!?"  
  
He looked at her like she was nuts. "Then what is your father's name?"  
  
Kagome looked at him suspiciously, "Ookamari Higurashi, why do you ask?"  
  
Tsume's eyes widened and he bowed as well. Kagome just raised her eyebrow again.  
  
Kiba looked at her strangely. "You mean, your father is Ookamari Higurashi but you say you are not the Moon Wolf princess?"  
  
Kagome shook her head 'no'. "I've never even heard of 'The Moon Wolf Princess'. I'm not even a wolf!" Kagome said.  
  
Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and especially Toboe looked at her like she was a moron. "What?" She asked. "Is there something on me?"  
  
Hige jumped up to her and sniffed. "You sure do smell like a wolf! A girl one too!" He said happily!  
  
Kagome looked at his cute puppy rusty-brow-colored eyes with her big royal blue ones and smiled. "Well I am a girl for sure! But I don't know about a wolf or a princess! And what do you mean I am a wolf!? Do I look like one to you?" Hige laughed a little.  
  
"Well, you're disguised as a human silly!" he smiled at her when she blinked.  
  
"How are you sure I'm a wolf?" Kagome looked at him again.  
  
He leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear and he whispered huskily. "You smell really good." Kagome turned a bright pinkish-red.  
  
Hige receive a bump on the head from Toboe. "Stop hitting on the princess Hige!"  
  
Kagome sighed and the others sweat dropped. Hige laughed nervously. "I was only answering her question! Honest!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Tsume closed their eyes and focused on her voice and smell.  
  
'Hige was right, she does smell good.' Tsume mused.  
  
'She almost angelic. Like all the stories I've heard.' Kiba thought.  
  
'She is really nice and she smells kinda good! Hey! We could be like, really good pals or something!' Toboe said psychologically.  
  
'Just wait till I get her while she's in heat!' Hige thought in a perverted manner.  
  
Kagome smiled at them all and finally realized she was still in the presence of Nakaru's castle and she didn't tell her knew allies her name. "We have to go! Nakaru is still here!!! We can run away to the mall or something and I'll drive us to my house!"  
  
They all nodded and ran out the door. Kagome was in the far back and they were running way faster than she was. "Wait up!!!"  
  
Hige looked back and smirked at his next move.  
  
He got behind Kagome and lifted her up and jogged with her in his arms bridal style.  
  
Kagome blinked like an idiot and smiled at Hige. "Thank you!" She chirped. "Bye the way! I'm Kagome!"  
  
"I'm Hige! But the ladies call me Wild Boy!" He smiled at her and she giggled.  
  
The others turned their heads a bit at the sound of Kagome's laughter and saw her laughing in Hige's arms. Tsume growled.  
  
They ran and ran and ran until the mall was in view. Kagome's eyes lit up. She pointed to a silver car. "Go to that one!!! The silver one!" They all headed to it and made it to the car without any disturbance.  
  
When Hige didn't put Kagome down she looked at him sweetly. "You can put me down now!"  
  
"I think I'll just hold ya!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "I have to drive silly! You have to put me down!"  
  
With a big sad sigh, Hige put Kagome down and she walked to the driver's side of the car and unlocked the doors with the automatic button. "Hop in!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume got into the back while Hige went into the passenger seat. (A/N: just to let you know, I decided that her stuff magically appeared in her car! HA!)  
  
When Kagome started the engine Toboe said like a little kid going to a theme park. "Man!! I haven't been in a ca-WHOA!!!"  
  
Kagome pushed on the gas as hard as she could once she got onto the highway to home.  
  
Everybody was holding onto something except Kagome who was driving like she wasn't doing anything wrong. She smiled at Hige and the others in the rear view mirror and said oh-so-innocently, "Why do you guys look sick?"  
  
Hige rolled down the window and stuck his head out. The wind made his lips go up and his hair go back!  
  
Startling Kagome, he turned into a wolf and let the wind blow through his fur. His ears flopped back and straight lazily in the winds. When he changed back he said to the others. "Did you guys see!? I was like, flying!!!" Kagome giggled and Toboe rolled down his window and did the same.  
  
"COOL!!!" He shouted in the winds. Kagome giggled.  
  
When they came to a big house about 10 minutes later Kagome drove into the driveway of the house and turned off the engine.  
  
Toboe yelled, "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!"  
  
Tsume and Kiba jumped out of the car as fast as they could. Hige smiled and got out and stretched.  
  
Kagome got out and told the others to follow her. Toboe quickly got out of the car and followed.  
  
Kagome walked up to the door of her house and unlocked the door and walked in. "Come on guys, you have to meet Shippou, my adopted son!" They walked in. "Shippou! I'm home! We have company!!!"  
  
The others watched as a little orange ball went up the stairs and a boy with a big butt and a hat on walked down the stairs. He stared at the 'company'. "Mom....can we talk in the kitchen?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together and Shippou and her both went into the kitchen. "Kagome why are there wolves in the house?!" He wailed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "They are friends! How did you know they were wolves?"  
  
"I can smell it!"  
  
Kagome froze. "Shippou...do I smell like a wolf?"  
  
Shippou rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed a bit. "Funny you ask that question!"  
  
"SHIPPOU!!! Do I?!"  
  
Shippou looked at her in the eyes. "Ever since that say you gave the Shikon to Inuyasha and took his rosary and we left....you have smelt like a wolf ever since that day mom...." Shippou said quietly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "I am a wolf..."  
  
**Did you like it!? Did it suck!? What will happen next!? Please review!!! PLEASE!!!! The princess thing was my idea and the pairing I have picked is our idea but the other stuff was her idea!! THANX ABBY!!!!  
  
-Miss Lady Death**


	2. Dinner

**Hey! Another chapter, another! Well, I just wanted to say,  
  
I know I have been placing a LOT of dialogue and less description in this story unlike my other stories! I know! I made another story called 'When it Hurts' It is on the mm.org and it is VERY descriptive! I hope you like it!  
**  
Running With What You Are  
  
Chapter 2 Dinner  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome for a long time before walking very slowly up the stairs again. He came back down in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
Kagome was still starring at the wall like a dummy, and the 'company' was waiting for her to bring her son out.  
  
Shippou walked to the door and up at the wolves with bored eyes.  
  
Suddenly, surprising the gang, he put on a big smile and said, "Hey! I'm Shippou! It's nice to meet you! Are you guys wolves? You sure smell like wolves! I'm a kitsune! I have a bushy tail and pointed ears! I'm demon! You know foxes are like dogs but smaller?! Did I tell you my name? It's Shippou!" He said in one big breath.  
  
Toboe fell back anime style along with Hige and Tsume just stood there with his mouth slightly open. Kiba raised an eyebrow with curiosity and sighed at the little ones blurt out.  
  
Shippou laughed nervously. "Guess I talk fast huh?! Let's go in the living room! You want to go!? It'll be lots of fun! We can play games! Oh, I'm real good! You want to see? Of course you do! Come on!" Shippou lead them to the living room and started to play games on the t.v. with Toboe. Tsume stood while Hige and Kiba sat on the couch. Hige put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and Kiba sat with his elbows on his knees and leaning in.  
  
WITH KAGOME  
  
She stopped starring at the wall about five minutes ago and decided to go to her guests but stopped when she over heard Shippou talking to them.  
  
She smiled and went into the kitchen to make some food for her awaiting heroes.  
  
She looked in the cabinets and pulled out some chips and pockey.  
  
She set them on the counter and went to the fridge to get some dip for the chips and some chicken.  
  
She opened the chip bag and poured some into a big bowl that had a little bowl inside. In the smaller bowl, she transferred some dip into it. She left the bowl and got the uncooked chicken.  
  
She washed her hands and went outside to the grill and fired it up. She came back into the kitchen and seasoned and parted the chicken (that was already plucked) and put it on the grill outside to cook.  
  
She left it out there and came back into the kitchen. (Just to let you know, she can see the backyard (and grill) through a small glass screen door in the kitchen.)  
  
She washed her hands again and got out some ice cream, vanilla, strawberry, and fruit. She placed one scoop of each in six bowls and placed whip cream and a cherry on top.  
  
She smiled at her work that she placed on the table and went back outside to get the chicken.  
  
She put different pieces of the chicken on six plates next to the six bowls on the table.  
  
(The table is rectangle with two seats on each side and one on each end, it's wooden)  
  
She placed the chips in the middle and made a salad and put the bowl of salad and multiple dressings next to the chips. She went into the kitchen and made some oolong tea.  
  
She also put water in glasses and placed all six of the glasses on the table, on next to each cup.  
  
She got the tea from the kitchen and placed the kettle on the table.  
  
She went I the kitchen and got her small tea cups and placed them all upside down on the table, each next to a plate.  
  
She stepped back and looked at the table, approving of how crowded with food and table ware it was.  
  
WITH THE OTHERS  
  
Shippou hadn't stopped talking and Toboe hadn't even said anything, too mesmerized by the screen.  
  
Kiba and Hige were almost asleep and Tsume was starring at the screen the two youngest in the room played together.  
  
Kagome had walked in just a moment ago; she smiled at seeing them all be comfortable in her home.  
  
She said triumphantly. "Dinner is served for the awaiting heroes!" Hige was the first at the table along with Toboe.  
  
Kiba and Tsume made it last along with Kagome who just smiled.  
  
Shippou had been at the table before Kagome had finished her sentence.  
  
The wolf members marveled at the food. They hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Kagome, Kiba, and Tsume were enjoying their meals until Shippou bet Hige he couldn't finish before him.  
  
**Well! If you want to read about the 'Food Competition' review!  
  
Did it suck? Flame me!**


	3. Hey! Author's Note! Please read!

Hey every one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Vacation called! A whole MONTH in Alabama! I wont be posting another chapter right now! I am having an extreme writer's block for all of my stories! I am very sorry to report this! Family matters have become unstable and my parents might get a divorce! I really want to write more but a LOT is on my mind and I can't concentrate at all! I have so many new ideas but no continual! Once again, I am VERY sorry! -I also will be going on yet ANOTHER vacation for a few weeks this coming up weekend! Life is so difficult for me right now because I don't want to go! I want to stay here and write more! Really! I do! Please forgive me! Ja matta minna-san! 


End file.
